Rescue Team Red Rose Heros
by victorique01
Summary: Rose isn't all that special, but her adventure with two certain people will change that. One that's much too happy to be here, and the other who involuntary was forced to go. Oh and did I tell you they were now Pokemon?


Rose was just a gamer girl, who liked anime in this world. She knew she wasn't anything to special. She was 17 had long straight black hair that reached to her lower back, wore blue contacts to cover up her nearsighted brown eyes, and was only five feet tall. She sighed as she started up her Pokémon Mystery Dungeon blue Rescue team game for the third time to beat it. She smiled as she answered the questions, and for the play through she decided to actually answer the questions truthfully. She smirked as they were about to show her results, but her game crashed. She sighed and saw that it was almost midnight anyways. So she turned her game off and went to sleep.

When Rose awoke she was in a forest. She saw two other Pokémon there. She then thought she must be dreaming and just went along with it. One was an obnoxiously loud Charmander who was speaking so fast its words seemed incoherent before laughing. While the other a Cyndaquil who was cursing at the Charmander, calling it a 'fat bastard' and for it to 'fix this problem or a shit storm will be coming right at him.' Rose was usually calm and quiet and would let this kind of thing continue. Soon it got to the point where she really needed them to shut up.  
"Shut up you two!" The two Pokémon looked at her. Before the Charmander smiled and stuck his hands out and picked her up.  
"Sorry dude! We didn't see ya sleepin' there!" He said much too happily. When Rose looked down she saw she was a Pokémon herself, still believing it was a dream she sat there and let things play out.  
"It's fine, don't worry about it." She said.  
"No! It's not fine ragazza! We're trapped in this stupid game, which I wasn't even playing!" She sighed and patted his head.  
"Are you sure about that sir?" She asked tilting her head.  
"Of course I'm sure! That American bastard even pinched me!" She sighed and before she could object the Charmander pinched her arm for her, and it hurt. This caused her to wince in pain for a second before sighing.  
"Alright, first tell me who you guys are."  
"You won't believe us if we told you." The Charmander said taunting her.  
"I probably will, seeing the situation we're in." Rose said looking at her surroundings.  
"The name's Romano, and the stupid idiot here is America." The Cyndaquil, known as Romano introduced.  
"Okay, maybe 'America' was right, I wouldn't believe you." She said looking at the two.  
"But you gotta! Here! I even have my jacket with me!" He said as he grabbed his coat off a tree. It was a brown bomber jacket with the number fifty stitched onto to it. "Also don't you think that person you call Romano and his Cyndaquil form look somewhat similar?" America asked with a sparkle in his eye.  
"I guess I mean 'Romano' does have that curl that stuck out of his head." She said reaching for his curl.  
"Don't touch that! Please ragaza! Don't touch it!" She sighed and decided to believe them, for now.  
"Alright, my name is Rose, and we're stuck here, what are we going to do to get out?" Rose asked the two guys.  
"Well, I say we go through this, LIKE A BOSS!" America said. Romano sighed and nodded in agreement.  
"I guess that's our only choice I mean, there doesn't seem to be any other way out." Rose nodded in agreement before she heard shouting, someone shouting for help. Everyone else must have heard it as well since they all looked to the general direction of where the shouting coming from. Soon a Butterfree flew over to the three.

"What's wrong?" America asked. The Butterfree really cut the story short.  
"It's Horrible! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!" This made Rose gasp. She remembered she had a little sister at home who would be scared beyond belief to see her sister gone.  
"What?!" The trio said simultaneously, although it was questionable to whether or not Romano actually cared. Before Rose calmed down a bit and asked for a bit more information from the Butterfree.  
"A huge fissure opened in the ground, and my Caterpie fell in! He's too young to crawl out himself! When I went to get my baby, Pokémon suddenly attacked me!" This caught Romano's attention seeing that someone of their own kind, as of right now, would attack a lady. Since Rose noticed how nice he seemed to be to her and this Butterfree but a total jerk to America.  
"Huh? You were attacked?! By other… Pokémon?" He asked finding it a bit unbelievable that he himself was suck in this situation where he's referring to himself as a 'kids' video game creature. The Butterfree nodded.  
"They must be enraged by the fissure… and out of control! That's what I think. I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokémon… What will become of my baby? Oh what am I to do?! Oh dear oh dear…." This made Rose sigh. _She's worrying too much. _She thought as America looked at her and Romano.  
"This sounds bad dudes! We have to help!" He said before dragging the two into the forest and into the cavern.


End file.
